A dental implant can be used in an oral treatment procedure to restore appearance or function of a removed tooth. A dental implant can mimic a root of a natural tooth that is replaced. A surgeon can replace the natural tooth with a prosthetic tooth that is mounted on a coronal portion of an abutment, which in turn, is attached to the dental implant on an apical portion. During surgery, the surgeon can insert the dental implant into a dental bone cavity. A successful dental implant procedure generally requires more than bone affixation or osseointegration.
Implant success can also require maintenance of the cortical bone at the coronal crest of the implant and maintenance of soft tissue structures in the implant region. The health of tissues in this region contributes to the aesthetic appearance of a full restoration. Maintenance of healthy tissue in the implant region can also lead to the creation of a tissue seal that hinders the propagation of infection along the implant body.